An Old Friend
by Alex Fisher
Summary: Yugi wandered too far from his sanctuary. Now that he's older he wants to go back but fears he's grown too old! Shall he return?


This is a Yugi and Yami story but there is **NO** boy on boy love. Just a very BEST friend.

**AUTHORS NOTE 1 : I know that this doesn't really take place and that it doesn't exist or even happen in yugioh, I just want you to bare with me and learn… really learn and take in what YOU have forgotten as a child. When you had a place with, maybe, your stuffed animal or your own world you escaped to. Where you talked to your bear or nonexistent friend and he accepted you for whom you were. Or you're other animals that you had tea parties with. Just think to that time and then read this story from your heart.**

**Authors note 2 :** This story actually came to me from a song that I had heard numerous times as a child. It brought a world that I had once believed in but now that I am older I seem to have forgotten. That simple place in my imagination that I had escaped to when I had no troubles on my mind. In a time before elementary school and before the period we actually had things to do. Only instead of me telling you just this I am going to share it to the characters in the story. They are going to face the same problem I had long ago. And what you all had once!

**(Just to let you know Yugi is the boy and Yami is his imaginary friend that he had!)**

**Don't own the characters. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was more of an adventure when Yugi and Yami were together. He wasn't scared or affected by things such as the boogie man, or the bed monster. He had his protector and his hero but most of all he had his friend.

When things had gone horribly wrong with his parents they resorted to fighting. Yelling and screaming with words of anger and rage not directed at Yugi but to the atmosphere in hopes that it would hurt the others heart.

At times he couldn't handle what was being said and truly didn't understand. Too little to know that he may leave forever he hurried to his room closing the door with stealth and running to his bed. The tears no longer containing in his eyes but pouring past the brim of his eyelashes.

He hadn't the slightest idea why he was crying. The emotions and the pain he felt affected his soul though he couldn't explain why. He needed comfort and he needed his best friend.

Always there when needed as if by the will of his mind he was brought to that imaginary place, Carefree of all his troubles and most of all… the world.

Hand in hand Yami and Yugi played with the might of their innocence. Games that was endless and full of inspiration with laughter and joy. Not a single thought of troubles or the heartache but rather an escape. Those tears that had once been upon his face were wiped away with the flesh of Yami's touch.

All that should have been remembered was lost. Till the time seemed to dwell into night and Yugi knew his departure would be soon.

It was too early to give the day a rest so with acceptance they both laid upon the bed of grass and gazed up at the sky. The colors that had meshed with one another created the sunset that welcomed night to spread.

"I wish it could be like this forever" Yugi whispered as Yami nodded. Yugi could tell deep in his heart that he was losing his friend. To his very age that was passing by without a single thing he could do. He knew that he was going to be starting school soon which meant he was going to forget. The only problem was when? How much longer could he remain in this place with the special friend he had?

"Yami, I am afraid that I wont come back to this place" Yugi began watching Yami's expression change somewhat, obviously confused by his partner's confession.

"I am growing older and this area is going to be a memory. I may not return and I rather leave knowing I have asked you to wait. Don't forget me okay? It won't be long before I return I promise you"

His heart had told him other wise and Yugi knew that this would be his last encounter with his sanctuary. He couldn't return after this day.

With a farewell and one last glance towards the grass he watched Yami wave him off before leaving the location of his hidden world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty Years later!

Yugi stood above his son's bed watching him stir amongst the covers. He was content with his life and was happy that he had finally gotten where he was. He had his family and he had what he had wanted.

Tucking in his son he slowly kissed his forehead and smiled to himself beginning his track to the door. But before he reached the handle he heard a voice he had forgotten long ago.

The very whispers of Yami, his forgotten friend. He was beckoning to the son that had all the innocence he once had.

Recalling the countless memories he grinned feeling rather embarrassed at the secret he had created. His own with no one knowing.

He couldn't help the tears that broke free and gently fell to the floor. He couldn't return for he had wandered too far from his childhood life.

He had forgotten just like he said he would.

Yet, that didn't stop him from aging and becoming older than he intended. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go back to that place. While he waited and waited he watched his son grow older. He knew that he would return someday but he didn't know when.

T he years continued to grow and Yugi continued to wait. He would not give up on the promise he had announced but he didn't know he would return sooner than he planned. For that very night he heard the muffled voice of Yami.

Offering a welcoming hand he was led in an instant back to that imaginary world.

No longer burdened with the life he had or the troubles, he was there.

He was home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it was short but I hope that was as heartwarming to you as it was to me. I am not saying that all those things happened to me I am only saying that we all have had that place where we went to. But some of us have forgotten it and can no longer go back. It's sad to think and makes you want to cry but in the end we shall return to that special place.

Please review and tell me what you think. Because I am going to go cry. 


End file.
